


why'd you have to go

by meltedpuddles



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, just a cute lil scene I thought of, the zolu tag is too empty so i've decided to start adding to it, wrote this at 2am on notes lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedpuddles/pseuds/meltedpuddles
Summary: zoro has to go on a field trip with his kendo team and luffy has attachment issues.





	why'd you have to go

  
Zoro's eye twitched at the sight of his boyfriend, who was currently bawling his eyes out in front of him, and not only him, but right in front of his entire kendo team.

"Luffy, I'm gonna be gone for a week, not forever," He said, ruffling the younger boys messy mop of black hair. Luffy sniffled loudly and tried to restrain his sobs.

"Z-Zor-," Luffy hiccuped, "Zoroooooo."

"Quit crying about it already!" Zoro growled, a red flush starting to spread across his face at a rapid rate. This was ridiculous.

He could hear a snicker from behind him and he whipped his head around to see most of the team looking at him in amusement.

"He doesn't look very happy, Zoro. Did ya scare him off with your face?"

"Shut up!"

Zoro whipped back around to face Luffy, who was now wiping his eyes and sniffling intensely. It was comical, honestly.

"You're going to be fine, I'll be back before you know it, okay?"

"Who's gonna- gonna buy me- foooooddddd?" Luffy whined, his hiccups coming back full force. Zoro felt like his brain was going to fall out of his mouth.

"Is that seriously what you're crying about?!" Zoro exclaimed, grabbing Luffy's shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

"Zoro, stoppppp," Luffy complained, his voice wavering from being shook. He wraps his arms around Zoro's waist, stopping the older boy from moving. He quickly puts both of his sandal clad feet on Zoro's, giving him an extra couple centimetres of height to get closer to his boyfriends face.

"Luf-?!" His protest was cut off by said boy pressing a hard kiss onto his lips. It took him a couple of seconds to react, but he soon melted into it.

Luffy was warm. He was always so ridiculously warm, like he radiated it. Zoro wouldn't be surprised if he found out the boy was the fucking sun personified. He smiled a bit at the thought, pulling away from the kiss to look at said sun like boy.

"I'll miss you," Luffy mumbled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Zoro's neck, taking in the feeling he'll have to go a week without.

The green haired boy laughed, pulling the younger a bit closer. "I'll miss you too, silly."

He could feel Luffy's smile stretch out against his skin, a boyish laugh coming from it. It sounded like how love felt.

"Okay, lovebirds! Time to break it up 'cause our flights in half an hour and we got shit to do!" His coaches bellowing voice yelled towards them, causing Luffy to break away from their hug.

Zoro frowned a bit, but it had to happen eventually. "Wish me luck?"

Luffy's face had one of the most ridiculous grins on it as he laughs and pretends to lift weights, "Do your best and train hard, Zoro!"

Zoro bopped the black haired boy on the head as they both laughed. He reluctantly picked up his suitcase and started walking backwards towards where his team was. He didn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend until Jonny wrestled him into a neck hold, immediately teasing him about how "sucked in" he was.

"Fuck off, Jonny, I still have all those blackmail photos from high school," He warned, "I forget nothing."

That shut him up, the goddamned bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! so this is just a cute little oneshot I wrote in between working on a bigger zolu work. hope u enjoyed! hehe


End file.
